


I'm not in pain when you are with me

by Castilian



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Caring Merlin (Merlin), Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pre-Slash, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: With the years, Arthur gained many injuries. And he learned that, sometimes, some hurt for a long time and others only leave a scar and nothing else.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056551
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I'm not in pain when you are with me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober prompt nº 21: chronic pain.

When Arthur was eight years old, he broke his arm. It did not hurt, at first. One moment he was riding his horse, and the next, he was lying on the floor. Arthur heard raised voices and people running, and then, the king himself picked Arthur up and took him to the physician’s chambers. Only when Gaius was resetting the bone, did the pain register. Weeks after Arthur had his sling removed, months actually, he still could fell a dull ache where the bone had broken.

At fourteen, Arthur got his first battle wound. He saw his opponent sword pierce his flesh and felt hotness like never before. Scared to death at the sight of his blood running down his leg, Arthur lurched forward and managed to land a blow on the other man. More knights came to his help, while Arthur was taken away from the battlefield.

When the fight was over, Arthur gash was stitched, the piercing of the needle was somehow much worse than the real injury had been. For more than a year afterwards, the scar in Arthur’s thigh still throbbed as if the cut had been recently sewn, especially in the wetter and colder days of winter.

With the years, Arthur gained more injuries. And he learned that, sometimes, some hurt for a long time and others only leave a scar and nothing else.

Recovering from the bite of the Questing Beast should not be much different than any other time, muses Arthur during the first days after waking up, still weak and in pain. But days pass, and the pain does not relent. Arthur, who cannot remember the encounter with the monster, wonders if it is this how it felt to be bitten.

And there are moments when that constant torment grows more intense even if it seems impossible. The agony that engulfs Arthur in those moments is such that he needs to stop whatever he is doing. 

No one notices, though. Arthur has become very competent in masking what he feels, be it pain or emotions. No one, but Merlin, apparently the only one who can see through Arthur.

Merlin is always there. Every time Arthur falters during a training session with the knights or has to brace himself for a long meeting with the king. Afterwards, Merlin never fails in coming to Arthur’s chambers with some odd concoction of his creation to rub on Arthur’s shoulder and alleviate the pain.

The first time Arthur asks what is it in there, the explanation Merlin gives is so convoluted, the prince never bothers again. The balm works, almost miraculously, and for days after Merlin applies it, the pain becomes tolerable, easy to ignore.

It is almost worth it, this ache that never ends if only to get more time with Merlin at the end of the day. Arthur does not know why (or he does not want to acknowledge it), but when Merlin comes in the afternoon, when it is rare that someone disturbs them, he feels something inside himself eases.

There is nothing Arthur can do about it, of that he is sure. He has no right over Merlin, who has never shown the least inclination towards Arthur, but for the greatest loyalty Arthur has ever seen. And Arthur cannot take advantage of Merlin’s devotion. He will have his long afternoons with Merlin, for as long as it lasts.


End file.
